Splits
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: What happens on a humid day with Sakura, the cheerleading captain, and Sasuke, the soccer captain? Well, read to find out. Sasusaku. AU. T for mature suggestions.


**Yes......Another one-shot.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Sasuke's priceless reactions.**

**

* * *

**Damn. Damn, damn, dammit all to hell. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular, glaring at the humid air itself. Naruto watched his best friends stubbornly staring at the opposite of the bleachers, _trying_ to be nonchalant. Naruto girnned as he looked towards the bleachers and saw Sakura leaning over _justatad _to far for his liking. He looked at Sasuke peeked out the corner of his eye and gulping and he let it slide. Because seeing Sasuke tortured was so much more _fun._

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, her cheerleader lungs coming in handy. Sakura straitened.

"What?" She sighed. Ino smirked and tilted her head towards the boys soccer team.

"Sasuke's head has been turned the other way ever since you landed that split after the layout. He likes your," Ino licked her lips mockingly, "_Flexibleness._"

"Ino, I _heard _your Italics on that."

"Well, it's true!"

"Really, now? And why do you think that he turned his head away? _Because of me?_"

"Think about it."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Sakura stood in front of the 90 something girls sitting in the stands. Her squad of six**(Seven with her)** stood behind her. She looked through out the crowd, pinpointing familiar faces from her junior cheer days. She also singled out girls in her mind that she knew this was just a fantasy for. She clapped her hands, silencing the girls._

_"So," she drawled, "all of you think you can be cheerleaders?" There was a collective murmur of agreement. She smirked. "Well, you can't." All the girls quieted, knowing Sakura's infamous temper and her blunt, if-you-don't-like-it-I-don't-care attitude. "If you can't do this," Ino high-kicked, "you should go." About a third left. "And, if you can't do this," Temari toe-touched, "give up." Some more left. "Oh, and if you can't do this," Keiko did a handstand, "I suggest you leave." About a half of what was left left. "And if doing this is impossible," Miyumi backhand springed, " See ya." Four more left. Sakura walked back and forth, pondering the 21 girls that still sat in the bleachers._

_"Squad." They crowded around Sakura, whispering. Suddenly, they broke apart, Ino with her hand raised._

_"Okay, here's the deal," Ino said, using her favorite saying, "We are going to strech, then run for as long as we do in practices. If you can keep up, your try-out continues. If you can't, goodbye." Sakura left Tenten at the edge of the track with the stopwatch._

_"Line up!" She barked, the heat getting to her. "And take of your tops. You'll die in this heat." Most girls took them off, revealing thin tanks or sports bras. Five girls hesitated, standing there. "What?!" She snapped. One girl, a freshie, stepped forward._

_"We don't have tanks or sports bras." Sakura slapped her forehead._

_"Then I guess you can't try-out." She said. "Go on then!" They nodded. "Waisting my time," muttered Sakura, wiping her brow. Now, Sakura is never like this unless someone truly pisses her off. She's usually kind and nice._

_"Come on, Forehead! We have got to get six more girls!" Now, Ino wasn't stupid. So when she said 'Six more girls', she did that so they could see who was competitive and who just let people jump in front of them. Two blonde twins slapped hands, grins on their faces. A small brunette kept her face in a worried look, but cheerleaders knew that ploy. Let people get cocky, and then, when you show them up, they deflat, giving up. Tenten winked at the little girl, making it look like reassurance when it was actually a pat on the back. This little softie was Shikamaru's little sister, Inari, and she was a shoo-in for the team, being trained by the squad herself. Another softie, a blonde one with red tips, came and gripped Inari's arm, dragging her into place. This was Naruto's little sister, Ayame. And boy was she like him. She was a base in cheerleading, being able to hold Tenten's weight by herself. And Tenten's a base! The only other person that could do that would be Sakura, but she was a flyer, she was so small. A little smaller than Inari._

_"Let's go! Wall stretches!" She yelled, her back already against the wall, Ino pushing her leg up and back. The girls' partnered up and imitated the senior cheerleaders. They switched legs, one girl crying out in pain. Ino let go of Sakura, rushing to help the girl. Sakura took over the duty of getting the other girl streched. Sakura tested her, pushing her leg little by little. The girl seemed to know this because she straightened her leg and let it happened. Sakura let go and did the other. The girl was fine._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Suki," the girl replied softly._

_"Softie?"_

_"Yeah," she said, scratching the back of her head. Sakura smiled._

_"Well, if you can keep up til the end, you're a shoo-in," she said. The girl's face brightened, gaining confendence. Sakura winked and dropped on the ground next to her, not noticing how the whole boy's soccer team stopped to watch the girls stretch. Perverts. Sakura didn't even notice Sasuke watching her from the beginning of try-outs. She pulled her left leg in, leaning over her right. Everyone followed. She stretched the other, then went in a straddle, her torso flat on the ground, holding both ankles. Everyone still followed. You could tell who was flexy and who wasn't. About ten girls, including the one next to Sakura, could do that. Sakura got up and had Tenten ready the stopwatch._

_"Ready_?_" She asked. All the girls lined up. Tenten yelled, "GO!"_

_Now, during this time, most girls kept up. About four girls gave up in the middle, panting and gasping. Knowing that their try-out was over, they got their bags and left, not waiting for dismissal from Captian. Ayame and Inari kept to the back of the pack, still holding up their ploy. Sakura was at the front, Hinata on one side and Suki on the other. Sakura was keeping Suki with her. She knew that if anyone should be one the team more than the triple threat**(1)**, it should be her. Suki was about Ino size, larger than Sakura and Hinata, but smaller than the big girls, Tenten and Temari. Sakura told her something that only her team knew._

_"Hey, Suki," she whispered, and the younger girl's head tilted slightly down, dark purple hair falling over her shoulder. Sakura smiled._

_"You know, after this try-out, there is one for the boys. If you want any guy to be on it, get him here." Suki nodded and her yellow eyes flashed towards the soccer team, where they were running suicides. Sakura saw a boy, with brown hair and light hazel-brown eyes. She was shocked._

_"You like Tennie's brother, Daichi?" Suki was wide-eyed._

_"No!" She exclaimed. "The one next to him," she said softly._

_"Hideki. Daichi's best friend," Hinata murmured in her ear. Sakura nodded. She watched as a blonde haired boy with light blue-green eyes recieved a pass from Daichi, striking it into the goal. Tenten's voice carried across the whole field._

_"TIME'S UP!" The girls got to Tenten, ready for the acrobatics part. Sakura held her breath. Releasing it in a gust, she called Ayame to her side._

_"Yeah, Sakura-nee?"_

_"Cartwheel high kick." Ayame gave some space and executed it perfectly. There were some murmurs. Sakura scanned the crowd._

_"Suki," she said, "backhand spring back flip." Suki backed up, popped up, hands on the ground, landed, and flipped backwards, landing on her toes._

_"Inari." Inari round-offed, then did a one handed spring._

_"These girls are on the squad." Sakura squared up the remaining eight girls. "I only need three more girls. So," she paused, "impress me." They didn't notice how the boys stopped again to watch them._

_

* * *

_

_After the eight went, and choosing three more(Kamiko, Rie, and Yuriko), all the girls were begging Sakura to do her infamous move. Sakura kept relenting until Inari came up with her big hazel eyes. Sakura gestured for some space._

_"Now, remember," she was saying, and it caught the boys' attention, "don't do this unless I taught you." Sakura held her hands up, and went at it. Cartwheel, round-off, backhand spring, full body layout, and landed in the spilts after a really high highkick. All the girls cheered as Kiba came behind Sasuke and whispered, "Isn't she just so flexible?" and Sasuke turned away._

_*Flashback End*_

"Ino, really. It's not my fault!" Sakura said, pulling on her tank top. Ino snorted.

"Keep telling yourself that," and with that, she left. Sakura groaned.

* * *

Sakura's phone buzzed next to her head as she laid on her porch swing, watching the stars. She picked it up, noticing it was her favorite ball of ramen(_Only_ ball of ramen). It was a text.

**"U got Teme GOOOOOOOOD!"**

She rolled her eyes.

**"How so?"**

BUZZ!!!

**"We wer watchin u guys hav tri outs an Teme couldnt keep his eyes off U! except after dat split"**

She groaned, knowing Ino told him her theory.

**"HE DID NOT!"**

BUZZ!!!

**"he did so. i askd him bout it an he didnt deni it"**

Sakura's fingers worked slower.

**"He didn't?"**

BUZZ!!!

**"Nope"**

She smirked.

**"Hmm........I'll talk to you later."**

She was about to text Sasuke when her phone went off.

BUZZ!!!

**"Ur smirkin, arent u? i can c it thru da fone!"**

She ignored it and texted Sasuke.

**"So.........**

**You liked my spilts, huh?"**

She sat back until her phone buzzed.

BUZZ!!!

**"Hn.**

**Sure did.**

**Want to come over and show me again?"**

She smirked.

**"Be there in ten."**

Closing her phone, she got in her car, not caring about her short shorts and thin strapped tank top since she won't be wearing them soon enough. Her phone buzzed in her front pocket. She groaned.

BUZZ!!!

She opened it.

**"This is because I knew it was in your front pocket."**

* * *

Wow.

Not what was expected.

Wha...?

My fingers have a mind of their own.

I had no say in this.

But, still, hope you like it.


End file.
